It All Started With Ravioli
by ItsCaraBoii
Summary: "CAN YOU PWEASE MAKE US RAVIOLI!" Natsu Pleaded What If one of the most famous rocks bands showed up at your house asking for food? ((Sorry i suck a summaries)) Gajevy / Nalu / Gruvia / Jerza / Bixanna / Fraxus / Guvia brotp / Alex and Xander ((My ocs)) ((Rated T just in case))
1. Chapter 1

**Gajeel: DamnIt she's writing stories about us again…**

 **Levy: Gajeeeeellll be nice!**

 **Gajeel: Nope**

 **Cara-San: Just because of that your gonna do the disclaimer…..**

 **Gajeel: The Idiot doesn't own any of the characters except for Aniyah and Xander**

 **Cara-San: …and the next 2 chapters**

 **Gajeel: *glares***

A loud knock awoke Juvia Lockser. " Dammit its only 2 in the morning" She grumbled "Juvia needs some sleep so they need to stop before they wake up everybody else in this house. Everybody else meaning Lucy, Levy, and Erza. Juvia shuddered at the thought of Erza waking up. She trudged outta bed not even bothering to put on pants and a decent shirt. She threw open the door.

"If you keep knocking Juvia is gonna call Lucy-San down here to kick your ass all the way to Meredy-san's house!"

"uh…ok can you do that after?" A voice said

"Huh?' Juvia asked. She rubbed her eyes and saw 5 men. She rubbed them again and saw 4.

"IT'S THE FAIRY TAILS!" She screamed then she fainted.

" I thought you said this wouldn't happen" The blunette whispered to the pierced one.

"Just wait till she wakes up" He replied as they carried Juvia into the house. They laid her on the couch . Natsu loomed over her and poked her cheek.

"Hello?"

"LUCY-KICK" suddenly a great force knocked him down

"owie..." He moaned

"What did you do to Juvia!?" Lucy Screamed. Juvia bolted up hearing her name

"IT'S THE FAIRY TAILS!" Juvia screamed "Natsu, Gray-sama and Jellal!"

Lucy smiled then frowned. "Juvia theres four you only mentioned three why didn't you introduce…" She paused dramatically "Levy-chan's favorite."

"Who's Levy-san's favorite?" Juvia asked

"Gajeel, baka?"

"Gajeel? Who's Gajeel?"

Lucy pointed to the long haired pierced man. "there"

Juvia looked staright at Gajeel "I don't see Gajeel-kun" She said and then realized her mistake "U-uh I-I m-mean G-G-gajeel."

Lucy raised an eybrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to dreamsandfaith cause she was my first review 3**

 **Gajeel: I thought she was gonna give up because her stories suck.**

 **Erza: Well I think her stories kick ass *smug smirk***

 **Gajeel: Ptfff**

 **Alex: And now im gonna kick YOUR ass**

 **Levy:….Gajeel you know what you have to do…**

 **Gajeel: Ugh fine. Cara doesn't own any characters except-**

 **Alex: *glare***

 **Gajeel:- No one…**

"aw yer still mad at me for that?" he asked Juvia

Before anyone could ask what a tired looking petite blunnette was walking down the stairs in blue boy shorts and a long sleeved blue shorts.

"What's *yawn* Going *yawn* On *yawn*?" She said

'Damn she's adorable' Gajeel thought 'like a little fairy'

"Levy-chan look!" Juvia exclaimed "Its's the-"

"FAIRY TAILS!" Levy screamed loudly

"Shut up Levy-san your going to wake up Erza!" They heard someone walking down the steps

"sh*t" Lucy said

Levy yelped and hid behind the couch.

Natsu tensed up expecting the worse. A redhead popped up with and eyebrow raised

"AHHHH OH GODS ITS EVEN SCARIER THAN I THOUGHT!" he screamed covering his eyes

Erza stood there glaring. Birthday suit and all. Poor Natsu.

"ERZA-SAN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Juvia yelled

"Erza please put some clothes on" Lucy whispered " Jellal's here…"

Erza's face revealed her hair "eeek!" She screeched and then scurried upstairs and came back down in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I suggest you girls get dressed as well your practically naked" Everybody sweatdropped but said nothing

"Levy you go first" Erza said in her bossy tone.

"Okay" She said as she bounded up the stairs.

"You do realize its now-" Lucy looked at the clock "-3:00 in the morning Erza"

"And?" she replied

The guys and Juvia silently watched this unfold.

"But you know what Levy does when she gets dressed"

Erza paled a little.

Juvia squealed "Juvia knows! Levy-san blasts Disney music and connects her phone to all the speakers in the house!" She sighed "Juvia loves that"

Lucy started to say something but was drowned out by music.

"IVE CLIMEBED THE MOUNTIAN IVE CROSSED THE RIVER AND IM ALMOST THERE!"

Levy comes bounding down the stairs in her custom made Tiana and Naveen t-shirt and an orange skirt

"sing with me Juvia" Levy squealed

She and Juvia belted out 'Dig A Little Deeper' when it came on.

"STOP IT WE HAVE GUESTS!" Erza screamed.

Levy sighed as she trudged upstairs shut off the music. And came back down in her Disney Headphones.

"So why are you guys here?" Erza asked

"We were uh hungry…." The pinkette answered

"So you came here to EAT" She yelled

"W-well Gajeel said he knew somebody named J-juvia and she made good Ravioli" Natsu stuttered

Lucy giggled " Lisanna would love this"

"Who's Lisanna?" Natsu asked curiously

"She's my cousin and she's obsessed with you" Then lucy smirked but her boyfriend Bixlow is SUPER jealous of you."

"JUVIA CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!" Juvia screamed

"What's wrong Juvia?" Lucy asked

"JUV-" was about to reply but was interrupted by Natsu

"Can you pweeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee make us Ravioli?"

Juvia's features softened "Sure!"

Lucy sweatdropped "Does no one else realize that it's 3:30 in the morning?!"

"You guys go cook and I'll show the boys around the house" Erza said. She had this weird glint in her eyes as she walked away.

"But-" Gray started to say but was silenced by the glare Erza gave him. As they followed Erza upstairs she started cackling evily Mira would be proud.

She shoved them upstairs and then proceeded to drag Natsu by the hair into Lucy's room "O-owwwww! Oooo Fluffy Bed!". Then Erza grabbed Gray by the ear and flung him into Juvia's room

"OUCH! Oooo its cold in here!"

She turned to Gajeel who backed up and hit his head on the doorframe. He grunted in pain. Erza took this opportunity and pushed him into Levy's room.

'Demon Lady' Gajeel thought after recovering from hitting his head and being pushed into an orange room. Well you could barely see the walls because they were covered in posters of the Fairy Tails and himself, Cinderella,Mickey Mouse. And then there was a huge poster of Tiana and Naveen, but it was on the other side of the room which he just noticed was painted black and also had a a lot of posters of a group called 'EXO' and another of a group called 'BIGBANG' Gajeel knew of then because they were competition. This side of the room also had a two huge posters of 'G-Dragon' and 'Xander' Their newest member. Not many people knew about Xander. He was really shy. He actually outside on the steps right now cause he was kind of scared to come inside. Gajeel glanced around the whole room and realized there was two beds. One on the orange side and one the other. Then the blankets on the dark side of the room started shuffling.

Gajeel backed up a bit. He was about to leave when he heard a voice say "heyyyyyy you look familiar…" He turned around and saw an African American girl iwith messy orange hair.

"You're the guy on Baby Blues posters" She said using Cana's many names for Levy.

"Baby Blue…?" Gajeel asked

"Levy"

"ah."

"This is a weird dream" The girl stated as she got out of bed revealing her Makoto pj's

"Dream?" Gajeel questioned

"Uh Yeah… I dunno why I would have a dream about Levy's man…."

"Gihi" He chuckled at that

"I would rather have Xander in this dream he's sooooo adorable!"

Gajeel started to walk up to her.

"H-hey what are you doing?" She stuttered as he got closer to her.

 **Cara-San: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Gajeel: DON'T READ ANYMORE!  
**

**Cara-San: To think I thought you were cute…**

 **Levy: Agreed**

 **Alex: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA METAL HEAD!**

 **Gajeel:…..**


	3. Authors Note

GOMEN GOMEN Im sorry I haven't updated but some idiot thought it was funny to take my 3rd chapter and pass them around -.-

And now I have to rewrite the beginning ((Thank goodness its only the beginning))

Btw guy's when I don't have accesses to a computer I feel bored so don't forget to text meh on kik!

Kik: CaraIsAnOtaku

Annnndd I have IMVU ((don't judge))

I have two

Imvu: CaraIsAnOtaku

ItsCaraBish

Anyway im gonna tryyyy and update before the end of this month but im not sure in the meantime i'll be also be making a new Fairy Tail Oneshots story. I'll post one chapter today

Baiiii Minna! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Erza: Yay she's back!**

 **Gajeel: Ugh….**

 **Alex: I really wanna shove my foot up-**

 **Levy: CARA-SAN OWNS NO CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND XANDER!**

 **Author POV**

Then he started laughing

"gihihihihi"

Then she kicked him.

In the face.

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" she yelled

Downstairs the girls chuckled "Alex is awake"

Gajeel ran- I mean jogged downstairs "You have a monster up there"

Alex came down a few minutes later in some black skinny jeans and her 'Kai' sweatshirt with her headphones on her head and her Samsung Galaxy (A/N smooth product placement…even though im not getting paid for this xD) in her back pocket.

She glared at Gajeel. And then at all the Fairy Tail members then she went outside.

"How come she wasn't screaming 'OMG IT'S THE FAIRY TAILS' Like the rest of ya'll did?" Jellal asked curiously

"Eh she's not really a big fan" Levy said "I mean the only person she likes is-"

"XANDER!?" Alex screamed from outside

"H-hey" He said

"Why aren't you inside with the rest of them?"Alex asked

"I-I didn't feel like going"

"How long have you been out here?'

"since 3" he replied

Alex looked at her phone 6:34

Her eyes widened

"Lets go inside" She said

He shook his head "Im a shy person I'd feel awkward in there"

"How come your not awkward around me?"

Xander blushed and looked away "Y-your P-pretty."

Alex just blushed "T-thank You."

"Lets go inside" Alex said shakily

"O-okay" He stood up and Alex almost melted into puddle right there and then

He looked about 6'3, he had black hair that stopped at his back.

She stood up and felt so small as her followed her inside

All eyes turned to them as they walked in

"Guys this is Xander" Alex said even though they probably knew

"Hello Xander" Erza said "Do you like cake?"

"Heey Xander" Juvia gave him a bright smile

"Do you like cake?" Erza asked once again

"Ohayo! My name is Levy"

"DO YOU LIKE CAKE?!"

"Hey Im Lucy"

"Screw Cake."

"H-hey everybody"

"The foods ready" Levy Called out as she brought out the Ravioli

"I wonder Levy-san hasn't made ravioli in awhile?" Juvia wondered to her self but she shrugged it off as she dished out the food for herself

They all started to eat when Gajeel suddenly jumped "OI!"

Alex just smirked and went back to eating then she threw another one but it accidently hit Erza

"WHO THREW THAT?!" She roared

"It wasn't me" Xander said in a tiny voice

So Erza did what Erza does. She threw a piece at Gray.

Then Gray threw a piece at Alex.

Then Alex dumped her whole plate on Gajeel's head

Juvia sweatdropped as she got hit with some food

"Now Juvia know why."


End file.
